Halo: The Elements of Change
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: Seven months have passed. The world is recovering and everything seems to be moving forward with an extinct culture being reborn and technological advancement on the turn-up. But all isn't as it seems, join Avatar Korra as she fights insurrection from land and space! Rating is a subject to change (no pun intended).
1. A New Day

**Somewhere In the Earth Kingdom**

Two UNSC Marines took the elevator upwards, the elevator doors opened and they were met by two White Lotus guards. "Morning you two, ready for today's shift?" One of the White Lotus guards asked.

"You know waking up at five in the morning doesn't help with guard duty." One of the marines replied. The guards laughed and left in the elevator leaving the marines to guard the prisoner. "What's so important about this guy anyway?"

"The White Lotus Grandmaster's dossier about this guy says that he is a terrorist and extremely dangerous. Details were blacklisted by the top brass back in the Fire Nation Capital, but he must've done something bad." The other marine answered, they went through a 50 inch thick steel gate and saw the prison gate on the far side.

The marines opened the door, there was a thick glass door behind it which was both bulletproof and couldn't be shattered by any conventional means. "There he is…Zaheer." The marine holding the dossier said while reading it.

"He doesn't look too bad." The other marine said.

"Ah, the space people I've heard about." Zaheer said as he placed the book he was reading on the ground. His appearance said a lot, his long and grey hair and beard said that he had been here for a long time.

"We are part of the UNSC, the United Nations Space Command, and we are here to prevent you from leaving this place." The marine responded. "That's all you need to know."

"I see that you're a technologically advanced, you hold weapons that shoot munitions, armor made of the strongest metals and training that could match the best of this world could offer. But tell me, where do you come from?" Zaheer asked.

The marine looked at his partner, he nodded. "Earth. We are humans, just like you." The marine answered.

"What's Earth like?" Zaheer asked again, he didn't sound like a terrorist or someone who would do nefarious things against the general populace. He sounded like a knowledgeable and cultured man.

"I guess, it's a lot like this world. Blue skies, rolling green hills, great cities and proud people. I haven't seen much of it since I was born in Draco III and got to see Earth during the war." The marine said. "Spent most of my life in a ship."

"I would like to know more about your people…" Zaheer said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HALO: The Elements of Change<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Republic City<strong>

Construction crews moved working materials through the affected city sector seven months ago in the event catalogued by the UNSC as the Convergence Incident, an event which had left sectors 4 to 7 of downtown Republic City vacant. It had taken the UNSC Hellfire units months to clear the sewers of Flood activity and clean the city blocks from the Flood growths.

The Covenant forces that stayed had been taken into custody, they surrendered after the battle. The Promethean Knights had disappeared as soon as after the giant Flood monsters had been defeated and the Sentinel Factories returned to their locations underneath the planet's crust.

The UNSC had made more advances in giving technology to the people of Requiem, better medicines, tools, engines, metals and the sorts. Anything that could be useful to the technological advancement of these people was given in degrees, the UNSC had placed Requiem as a full fledge post-war human colony and had plans of turning it into its military fortress replacing the glassed Reach. Super MACs were being built above the planet's atmosphere with a space elevator being readied on the outskirts of the city that would connect to its geosync MAC platform.

Things were moving fast, and the spirits moving into the streets of the city only made things better for the general populace. For them, a part of the city had been given to them to inhabit, a sector damaged months earlier had experienced strange growths ever since the spiritual energies of Harmonic Convergence had bathed the area in energies unknown by the UNSC. Instead of tinkering with it, the UNSC blocked off that area. Now a forest had grown through the derelict streets and buildings there, this area has become the home of the friendly spirits.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Moonbase Alpha<strong>

The UNSC had established a secondary scientific base on the moon of Requiem, anything that was too valuable to be stored on the planet were to be studied here, on the moon. The gigantic Forerunner war machine, the War Sphinx, stood inside its metal walls. Scientists ran around the exquisite marvel of Forerunner engineering, they wanted to know anything and everything about this mech suit and possibly reversed engineer it and replace their Mantis units.

On the opposing wing of the base, the Defense Force wing, Avatar Korra was looking at the window of the room she stood in. She was on the moon, looking at the moon surface and the vast space beyond.

"Korra!" Korra turned to see who was calling her, it was Mako, and he was wearing the standard BDU of the UNSC Marines. "You have to come quickly!"

Korra followed him to the main control room; Korra entered the room to find Lord Terrance Hood and Captain Lasky looking at the deep space probes just beyond this system. "Lord Hood?" Korra asked.

"You must be Avatar Korra, I am Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood. I've read the reports; I never imagined that a young one as yourself would be capable of doing all of those things." Lord Hood said as he shook hands with the head of the UNSC itself.

"Thanks…so what's going on?" Korra asked.

"You have to look at this, all across the planet, reports of people using the wind to unintentionally hurt others or themselves. Airbenders, all around the planet popping out of nowhere." Lasky said pointing at a holographic map of the planet. "We have the places where most of them were located, here."

He gave her a map, with red dots on where the airbenders had been located. "Airbenders…after so long airbenders." Korra said. "Tenzin is going to be so happy when he finds out!"

"Well we better move because there is one Republic City causing some trouble." Mako said.

"Let's go!" Korra said following Mako to the hangars. Lasky re-joined Hood in the deep space surveillance monitors.

"What is it…it can't be Covenant." Hood said as the probes found a single ship in deep space approaching it.

"Looks human in shape." Lasky added, "A cargo ship maybe?"

"Could be, but it's far from the expected trade routes." Hood said, "I want a frigate to go out there to investigate and not to engage with whatever it's out there."

"Sir, why didn't we tell Korra about the soldiers bending?" Lasky asked his superior officer.

"There are several unknowns about these people, especially their ability to bend. Now that our own have gotten it I think we should study them first before we tell the Avatar of their existence." Hood stated. "And Captain, you did good here."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Republic City<strong>

Korra's pelican flew above the busy city, landing within the rebuilt Camp Preston Cole, Korra and Mako walked off the pelican. There was still some rebuilding to do around the military camp, but it was fixed for the most part. The FLEETCOM building was fully operational now, especially with Lord Hood's visit.

"Let's get a Warthog and…" Mako said.

"No need." Korra said, she whistled and a two seconds later Naga came out of one of the tents around the landing pad and went directly to lick Korra on the face. "Ha! Naga!"

"We're riding Naaga?" Mako asked.

"Duh, hop on soldier boy." Korra said.

* * *

><p><strong>Air Temple Island<strong>

"Airbenders…" Was the first thing that came out of Tenzin's mouth after he read the translated reports and the map that Korra had given him. "Airbenders…living airbenders…"

"Told you he would like it." Korra said to Mako. "I don't really know how this happened, but the reports go as far back as six months ago so it must've begun right after Harmonic Convergence and the spirit portals were left opened."

Tenzin stood up and hugged Korra, "This…this would've never happened if it hadn't be for you, Korra." Tenzin said, Korra smiled. They let go and Tenzin quickly went to tell Pema and his brothers the good news.

"So…where's Bolin?" Korra asked Mako.

"Doing some mover stuff with Varrick, apparently they are making a mover about the battle between Bolin and the evil robots Prometheans." Mako said. "Asami…umm, I think she's here somewhere."

"Yep, I'm here." Asami said joining them, "Looking smooth Mako."

"Olive green does look good on me." Mako said, he still wore his red scarf on top of his armor. Regulations be damned.

"Heard the good news, I can't believe that new airbenders are appearing around the world." Asami said.

"Yeah. I heard that you've been working with the UNSC the past few months." Korra said. "Anything new?"

"Aside from improving their armor and railgun designs, I've been poking around that War Sphinx of yours on the moon. And also, the moon! I've been working with super tech on the moon! It's fantastic!" Asami excitingly said. "I'm here on break actually."

Mako then got a message from his helmet; he put it on and turned on the radio. "Mhm." He said at the operator on the other line. "Yeah…understood."

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"There has been a prison break in a maximum security prison complex in the Earth Kingdom and lots of UNSC casualties…been told to get back to base and form up with my squad." Mako replied. "See you later."

Mako said bye to the two young women as he quickly left the temple and headed off back to base. "Want to do anything fun while we wait for the others?" Korra asked.

"Actually…" Asami responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Preston Cole<strong>

Mako got off the warthog he had taken a ride on; luckily he found some marines driving back to base and took a ride with them. He got back to his squad.

"Anything?" Mako asked one of his squadmates, Pvt. Hosaka.

"We're still waiting for Sergeant Parker to tell us our orders." Hosaka said, "Where have you been?"

"Security detail for the Avatar, the usual." Mako answered with a smirk. Sergeant Parker then joined them.

"Pvt. Hosaka." Sgt. Parker went through the roll to make sure the entire squad was present.

"Present, sir!" Hosaka replied.

"Pvt. Espinoza."

"Present, sir!"

"Cpl. Maxwell."

"Present, sir!"

"PFC. Mako."

"Present, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Deep Space<strong>

The UNSC frigate known as the Resolving Honor, made it to their destination. They were at least 500 miles away from the ship targeted by the probes. "Moonbase Base Alpha Actual, do you copy?"

"Moonbase Actual here, was the situation?"

"It looks human, has UNSC markings all over it."

"Ship classification?"

"Phoenix-class."

"Whoa, that's an old one. Is the vessel in working condition?"

"Scanners find it operational but lacking in a FTL drive."

"No FTL drive? What the hell? Anything else, Resolving Honor?"

"Hold on…that can't be it. You have to be kidding me."

"What is it, Resolving Honor?"

"It's the Spiri-"

"Resolving Honor? Do you copy? Resolving Honor do you copy? Do you copy!?"


	2. Insurrection

**Air Temple Island**

"What's this?" Korra asked as Asami placed several plates of armor around Korra's shoulders, and arms. "They kinda look like Forerunner armor."

"We recovered parts of your armor after Harmonic Convergence and reverse-engineered it to make this. I named it the Aegis Mark I." Asami replied as she give Korra her leg armor and chest plate. "Now, go into the Avatar State."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked.

"The suit is designed with that in mind; the energies released from the Avatar State should be stable enough to power the suit."

"Okay." Korra breathed in and went into the powerful Avatar State; as soon as she did the metallic plates of armor became alive, tightening into Korra's body. The transparent tube on Korra's back armor that served as the suit's spine glowed blue and began to feed the suit's systems. "Woah…"

"It works! It's not perfect; the platinum alloy is not as strong as the Forerunner armor or as the Spartan metal plates. But it should protect you from earthbending, firebending, waterbending and bullets." Asami said, "So, how does it feel?"

"Kinda tight…" Korra said as she moved her arms and legs. "Are you sure this will help in a fight?"

"That thing on your spine is synching up with your body and nerves, meaning that it should make your stronger, faster and enhance your base bending strength twice its normal power." Asami said. "Also I design it to be skin tight because I thought that…"

"Hey guys, I'm back…hey, nice suit." Bolin complemented Korra's new armor. "Goes real well with your body."

"How was the mover with Varrick?" Korra stopped Bolin from making any more sly remarks.

"Shooting should be over by next week, in two months you will see me in the big screen as Nuktuk: Hero of the Universe!" Bolin said excitingly. "Where's Mako?"

"He was called by the UNSC to look into something in the Earth Kingdom." Asami said.

"Also, Captain Lasky told us that there is a resurgence of airbenders throughout the world! Tenzin is so excited!" Korra informed Bolin, "He probably is already planning a trip to search for all of them."

Then Korra saw that the suit had a small radio transmitter, "All UNSC personnel in the vicinity of the White Lotus compound and UNSC Base Delta in the Oden Mountains are ordered to fall back into the compounds immediately!"

The trio heard the dispatcher's orders, "Isn't that where Mako is going?" Asami asked.

"Yeah…that White Lotus compound, I know about it. It's supposed to be a prison for war criminals of the Hundred Years War…" Korra said, "What's going on there?"

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Base Delta, Oden Mountains<strong>

"Everyone okay?!" An ODST squad came out of the rubble of the base's hangar; several pelicans had been shot down from the sky. "Anybody still kicking?" The ODST squad leader asked through the radio.

"This is Sgt. Parker of Lima Squad, we're fine." Sgt. Parker said. "Where are you now, troopers?"

"We fell inside the base's hangar and made a pretty big hole." The ODST said as he looked at his crashed pelican, "They were Onager MAC cannons, they fired at us. Took out our bird's right wing."

"Insurrectionists, the ones imprisoned in the White Lotus compound, they escaped and took over the base." Another squad leader, Staff Sergeant Palyoktis, said. "The guards never saw them coming."

"Alright, we are going to get out of this hangar and meet up at the lobby area of the base civilian sector. You all have your maps?" The ODST leader said.

"Got them." Sgt. Parker said.

"Likewise." SSgt. Palyotktis added. The ODSTs started moved away from the hangar and into the base proper, checking their corners. The terrorists had cleaned through the guard force of the base and executed the civilian personnel as well.

"Armory." They got into the armory; all of the weapons had been taken. Including the Spartan Lasers in base. "Clean."

"Keep moving." Their motion trackers didn't detect any tangos, they were either gone once they took the vehicles or they were headed into a trap. The ODST leader, MSgt. Stacker, knew this as he and his team slowly moved through the battlefields that were these hallways.

Then he heard a firefight, near the lobby sector, this wasn't good. "Move!" He ordered his troopers, they ran through the halls into the lobby area, there they found four dead Marines on the red rugged floor of the base's lockdown lobby.

There was only one survivor standing behind cover, he was throwing fireballs at his attackers. "Fire!" Stacker ordered his troopers to open fire at the insurrectionists on the far side of the lobby. The full-metal jacket bullets ripped through the concrete pillar that the two terrorists were hidden behind. Their bodies fell on the fancy red carpet. "Stand down."

Stacker and his black armored ODSTs approached the lone soldier that recovered from the firefight, "Private, you okay?" Stacker asked the young man.

"Sir…whole squad…gunned down. It was a trap." He said in between breaths. "Private Mako, sir."

"Alright, we have to hole up until the Staff Sergeant's team gets here." Stacker said. Then the sound systems came online.

"Welcome to the first institutional building liberated by the people, gentlemen." A calm yet authoritative voice spoke through the room.

"Damned insurrectionists." Stacker said, "Show your bloody face!"

"Sorry, Master Sergeant, I have been tracking you and your people's movements through the base. I am sorry to inform you that the Staff Sergeant won't be joining you, and you won't be going anywhere." The lobby's inward exit closed up leaving the ODSTs and Mako trapped.

"Son of a bitch!" One of the ODSTs yelled as he banged at the metal gate that trapped them. It was reinforced steel gates; no bullet or fireball was penetrating it any time soon.

Then the automated security came online, three turrets came out of the room's ceiling, "It is a shame that it had to come to this, but I'm in borrowed time. Goodbye."

Mako thought fast, he charged his lightning bending and pointed at the turret directly in front of them. He fired the lightning blast, the electric attack made a chain attack as the electric current traveled from one turret to another making them explode. This also short-circuited the lobby's systems turning the lights off.

The ODSTs turned their weapon's flashlights, "Good job, kid." Stacker said to Mako. "Now, how to get out of this hole."

"Security gates are too tough for bullets, sir."

"Then we will have to blow them up. Everyone place your grenades in front of the civilian sector gate. Now!" All of the ODSTs and Mako placed their remaining grenades in front of the steel gate.

"Alright, fire boy, light them up." Stacker said. Mako fired a blast of fire at the grenades, they exploded loudly bringing the gate down. "Nice! Now move! Move!"

They jumped over the burned metal gate and ran towards the civilian sector; the dead bodies of the residents littered the floor. Mako had never seen slaughter such as this one, these insurrectionists were savages. And they needed to pay.

The team arrived to the hangar of the civilian wing, there were civilian aircraft there. Luckily none of the terrorists had taken them; they rushed into one of the transport planes. "Alright, get this bird on their air. Take it back to Base Alpha; we need to report what happened." Stacker said.

"What about the terrorists, sir?" Mako asked the grizzled UNSC soldier.

"We can't take them on, not alone. Don't worry kid, we'll take them down." Stacker replied, and then there was a loud explosion just near them. Insurrectionists, they were shooting at the commercial plane that the UNSC soldiers were in.

In front of the terrorists stood a man with grey long hair and beard, he was looking at them. Mako saw the man; he didn't look like the other prisoners. He wasn't shooting at them, just watching them. The ship hovered and rammed the hangar's gate and flew away.

"They got away!" One of the insurrectionists said. Behind them came another person, this one was a woman. She was young, had black hair and brown-amber eyes.

"What now?" She asked the man with the long hair. "You broke us out, you have our thanks, and we will follow your lead."

"Ms. Ilsa Zane, are you ready to undo the great wrong that the UNSC has caused to its people?" The man asked her.

"My people and I are ready to kick the UNSC back, Zaheer." Ilsa replied.

"Good, but before we can bring freedom to everyone we have to make a few stops. We better get equipped." Zaheer said.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSCUF Camp Preston Cole, Republic City**

"Anything new on the radio chatter, Madsen?" Thorne asked his partner as they both were on leave and had some time to relax from constant War Games.

"There was some sort of prisoner escape on the Oden Mountains, two teams of Marines and one ODST squad were sent there. Nothing they can't handle." Madsen said. "So, nothing on our former VIPs and your especial lady?"

"Shut up, Madsen. No, there hasn't been anything on them." Thorne responded. Then Hoya came running into the barrack.

"You guys have to see this!" Hoya told them, they were puzzled by this sudden call. They hopped off their beds and followed Hoya. They joined several Marines and Spartan-IVs that had gathered around to see two pelicans touch down.

The pelicans landed, their ramps opened. The green armor of the most renowned Spartan in the UNSC, Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 had returned to Requiem, this time not alone. Behind him were three more Spartan-IIs…Fred-104, Kelly-087 and Linda-058. The Marines and Spartan-IVs immediately took stance as the heroic Spartan-IIs walked out of the pelican.

From the other was Commander Sarah Palmer and Lord Hood, they had come to inspect Camp Preston Cole. "Look at them, like children looking at Superman." Palmer said.

"Blue Team is legendary, Commander. These soldiers need someone to look up to." Lord Hood reply, "Let's go meet President Raiko and General Iroh."

* * *

><p><strong>Air Temple Island<strong>

"Then it's decided, we will travel all over the world to search for these new airbenders!" Tenzin said. "We will witness the rebirth of the Air Nomads!"

"I'm going to stay and look out for Pema and the kids." Kya said. Bumi came running towards them, he was gasping for air.

"You will never believe what I found!" Bumi said.

"Another dead squirrel?" Tenzin asked.

"No…look!" Bumi said he made a motion with his arms and blew air at Bolin making fly into the waters of the bay. "Whoops."

"You can…airbend?" Kya surprisingly said.

"Oh my Bumi can airbend." Tenzin said with a tired voice.

"Hey we got one already!" Korra said as Asami was helping Bolin out of the water. "Hey, we better tell President Raiko that we're leaving the United Republic."

"Good idea, Korra." Tenzin said, "We can gather the airbenders here once we come back as well."

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Moonbase Alpha<strong>

"Are you sure he said that?" Lasky asked his monitor officer.

"Yeah, sir. But there's something odd, the Spirit of Fire was a Phoenix-class ship made before the war to colonize other planets. But the hostile ship's parameters according to the deep space probe don't match up with the Resolving Honor's scans." The officer said.

"What do you mean? Whoever is in that ship is using the Spirit of Fire's friendly tags?" Lasky asked.

"It's possible, and there's also a possibility that it's a subsidiary vessel of the Spirit of Fire itself." The officer replied. "That could explain why the Resolving Honor's scanners mistook it for the Spirit of Fire."

"Keep an eye on it." Lasky said, "I don't want it getting too close while Lord Hood is here."


End file.
